Mike Rinehart
Michael "Mike" Rinehart (October 8, 1980), better known by his ring name The Miz, is an American professional wrestler, reality television star, media personality, and actor signed to IWE. Rinehart first gained fame as a cast member on MTV's The Real World: Back to New York, which first aired in 2001, and its spinoff series, Real World/Road Rules Challenge. He later entered the fourth season of Tough Enough, a televised competition that would award the winner a IWE contract, and became the first runner-up. Smith has also made appearances on television shows including Battle of the Network Reality Stars, Fear Factor, Identity, Ghost Hunters, Dinner: Impossible, Psych and Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?. Smith trained and wrestled with Ultimate Pro Wrestling and Deep South Wrestling, where he became the first Deep South Heavyweight Champion. Rinehart was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), working in tag team matches and winning the tag team title, the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship, on one occasion. After signing with IWE, Smith became host of the annual IWE Diva Search competition in 2006. Following his hosting duties, Rinehart made his wrestling debut in September 2006, as a villain who went undefeated. In 2007, was drafted from SmackDown to the XCW brand, where he formed a partnership with Joe Linderman, in which the two held both the IWE Tag Team Championship and the World Tag Team Championship. He was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 IWE Draft, and won the IWE United States Championship on two occasions. He also won IWE Unified Tag Team Championship with The Big Show and the IWE Tag Team Championship with Dustin Simpson. In July 2010, he won a Money in the Bank ladder match at the first IWE Money in the Bank pay-per-view, earning a contract for a IWE Championship match, which he used in November to win his only IWE Championship. In 2011, The Miz was ranked number one on Pro Wrestling Illustrated's annual PWI 500 list. Early life Television career Professional Wrestling Career Ultimate Pro Wrestling (2003) Pursuing the goal of becoming a professional wrestler which he had harbored from an early age, Mizanin joined Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW), where he trained in the Ultimate University. He made his in-ring debut in 2003 as the Miz. During his time with UPW, the Miz competed in UPW's Mat War's tournament, making it to the finals before losing to Tony Stradlin. International Wrestling Entertainment / IWE ''Tough Enough'' and training (2004–2006) Ohio Valley Wrestling SmackDown! host (2006–2007) Teaming with Joe Linderman (2007–2009) Championship reigns (2009–2011) Awesome Truth (2011) Losing Streak and Intercontinental Champion (2011–2012) Intercontinental Champion (2012–2014) "Hollywood A-Lister" (2014–present) Other media Personal life Quotations In wrestling *'Finishers' :*The Skull Crushin' Finale (Full Nelson Legsweep Facebuster) 2009 - Present :*Reality Check (Running Knee Lift Followed By a neckbreaker) 2006 - 2009 :*Mizard Of Oz (Swing neckbreaker) 2005-2006 *'Signature' :*Sitout shoulder jawbreaker :*Flying corner clothesline :*Half-nelson leg sweep facebuster :*Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by neckbreaker slam or DDT :*Big boot to seated opponent :*Diving double axe handle :*Discuss Punch :*Snap DDT with opponent kneeling *'Nicknames' :*The Chick Magnet :*'The Awesome One' :*The Grand Mizard of Lust :*The Monk of Mojo :*'"The most must-see WWE Champion in history"' *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Miz and John Morrison :*ShoMiz *'Managers' :*Brooke (IWE) (2007) :*Kelly Kelly (IWE) (2007) :*Victoria (IWE) (2007) :*Roni Jonah (OVW) (2006) *Entrance Themes :*"Reality" by Jim Johnston (2006–2009) :*'"I Came to Play"' performed by Downstait (2010–present) Championships and accomplishments * Deep South Wrestling :* Deep South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) * Ohio Valley Wrestling :* OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Khris Cage * International Wrestling Entertainment * IWE Championship (1 time) * IWE United States Championship (2 times) :* IWE Intercontinental Championship (6 time) :* World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John Morrison :* IWE Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Joe Linderman (1), Dustin Simpson (1) & Damien Mizdow (1) :* IWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Big Show :*Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2008) - with Joe Linderman :*Slammy Award for Best IWE.com Exclusive (2008) - with Joe Linderman Trivia See also *Mike Rinehart's event history *Miz TV External links